un día común ¿oh no?
by teddy-sama
Summary: Su relacion se desgasta pero un incidente los hace abrir los ojos y luchar por lo que quieren... PESIMO SUMMARY! denle una oportunidad u.u one-shot, posible two-shot, RirEn
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola queridas lectoras, me da gusto poder escribir una vez mas, quiero informar que no soy nueva escribiendo historias, pero si soy totalmente inexperta en hacer yaoi, así que por favor tenganme un poco de paciencia.**_

_**Bien, como decía, amo SNK! y es por eso que ahora estoy tan metida en el yaoi por que admire en demasia a los personajes, esta historia sera pequeña, de hecho lo iba a considerar un one-shot pero creo que sera mas un two-shot por que no queria aburrir demasiado. Espero que la historia les agrade y bueno, SnK no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

**Un día común... ¿oh no?**

**One-shot**

Era una mañana tranquila, la gente comenzaba con su día de manera tranquila o aveces no tan tranquila, su rutina de siempre y aveces un cambio en esta.

Los rayos de sol entraban sin piedad calando en su rostro adormilado, molesto intento darle la espalda pero eso solo provoco que se diera cuenta de que, de nuevo, la persona a su lado se había ido, sin siquiera despedirse, abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeralda para darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas... se había ido.

No era la primera ni seria la última vez, últimamente su razón de seguir con su vida se iba sin despedirse y volvía sin saludarlo, la rutina había comenzado a arruinar su relación.

Molesto consigo mismo por no poder enfrentar correctamente su situación, se levantó para comenzar otro día, camino simplemente en bóxeres hasta llegar a la cocina y preparar un poco de café, se sentía somnoliento debido a su desvelo, había pasado toda la noche leyendo un libro que le había regalado su mejor amigo Armin Arleth, que había terminado quedándose mas de lo que debía, no se había fijado en la hora y cuando acordó, eran más de las tres y media, lo peor es que había pensado que Levi lo iría a buscar, pero cuando se asomó a su habitación, lo vio profundamente dormido. Consiente de que las cosas no iban bien, entro al dormitorio, se cambió y se hecho en la cama para descansar.

No sabía que ocurría pero las cosas de verdad no iban bien, hacia un mes o más que no tenían intimidad y comenzaba a creer que había alguien más... además de que las últimas veces, Levi se había levantado sin decirle nada y se había metido a bañar como si se hubiera contaminado con algo, luego se había dormido dándole la espalda, no entendía que había hecho mal como para que Levi actuara de ese modo... se sentía realmente triste y rechazado.

Sabía que su pareja era diez años mayor que él, entendía a la perfección que su relación no era fácil después de todo, él era inmaduro y joven, en cambio, su pareja era alguien con experiencia y madurez, Levi podría cansarse de estar al lado de un niñato de 22 años, pero por el amor de dios, el le había dicho que no importaba la edad, que quería estar con el por sobre todas las cosas, había dejado a su familia y amenazado a su hermana Mikasa para que los dejara en paz y había intentado por todos los medios que Levi era y seria siempre el amor de su vida... pero él parecía no entenderlo así con temor a que lo dejara para irse con alguien de su edad.

Termino su café negro bien cargado y se dirigió a su habitación, busco ropa en sus cajones para darse una relajante ducha y comenzar con sus deberes, debía arreglar la casa ya que Levi odiaba el desastre y la suciedad, después iría al supermercado y compraría lo necesario para la cena y después se iría a su trabajo, una pequeña guardería cerca del centro de la ciudad; después regresaría para prepara algo delicioso para cuando llegara Levi.

Pero tenía miedo, ese día lo enfrentaría y le preguntaría las razones de por qué las cosas estaban como estaban, apenas tenían tres meses viviendo juntos y parecía que tenían más de 5 años y un matrimonio en ruinas... ¡Ni siquiera estaban casados!, definitivamente tenía que aclarar las cosas... en ese día, se decidiría si continuaban o no con su relación... tenía mucho miedo...

amaba mucho a Levi y perderlo a él significaría perderlo todo, lamentablemente su familia no había estado de acuerdo con su relación y lo habían dejado de alguna forma abandonado, la única que le dirigía la palabra era Mikasa, lo hacia sentirse mal pero no quería dejar ir a la única persona que en verdad se había robado su corazón.

Se terminó de vestir y se dirigió a la salida para ir al mercado sin darse cuenta de que su celular había sido olvidado sobre la mesilla de noche.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del supermercado cuando un llamado lo detuvo.

-Eren... ¿Eres tú? - una voz su espalda llamó con duda, él conocía esa voz, la conocía a la perfección.

**OoOoOoO**

Estaba molesto... muy molesto y es que tenía semanas, no, meses sin poder hablar bien con Eren, aparte de todo, el molesto chico no respondía las llamadas, tenía rato tratando de comunicarse con él para avisar de que ese día, por fin, llegaría temprano... ¿La Razón de por qué no hablaba ni tocaba a Eren? su jefe no lo había dejado descansar en lo absoluto y todo por el contrato con una de las compañías más grandes de todo el mundo, además, ese trabajo sin descanso se debía a que quería darle una de las mejores sorpresas a su novio, quería que ese fin de semana y sus vacaciones fueran inolvidables para ellos, pero primero debía trabajar y convencer a la compañía contraria a firmar el trato para unir ambas industrias.

Estaba intolerable, tanto que hasta su misma secretaria, que lo conocía desde su infancia, había salido huyendo cuando puso un pie en la oficina, ni siquiera se podía comunicar con Eren para decirle que lamentaba estar tan ausente, que le afectaba mucho no poder estar con él, que lo amaba y que no podía esperar por atacarlo por la noche.

Completamente exasperado y frustrado, temió por Eren, porque este cansara de esperar y se buscara a alguien más mientras él trabajaba para poder irse de vacaciones parecidas a una luna de miel y comprar una casa más apropiada para ellos con un enorme jardín como Eren soñaba... y es que por el aria todo, no quería perderlo.

Preocupación... amaba a Eren pero si el decidía, no tenía objeción pues sabía que no había sido la persona más carismática, tierna, dulce y cariñosa con él, pero lo amaba como jamás amo a nadie. Otra cosa que le preocupaba era la edad, es decir, era diez años mayor y Eren aun empezaba a vivir, no quería estorbarle ni ser un obstáculo en sus sueños y metas... aun así lo amaba y simplemente no podía dejarlo así como así.

Quería volver a casa, abrasar a su castaño, besarlo, acariciarlo y penetrarlo con fuerza duro contra el muero, bajar todas sus defensas y poseerlo como la primera vez, el solo hecho de pensar en el castaño, sudado y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo que daba fuertes embestidas... agito la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, lo último que quería, era una erección en el trabajo, que debería decir, si tenía más de un mes sin hacerlo y moría de ganas.

Una buena noticia llegó a él esa misma tarde de tormenta, por fin comenzaría con su trabajo como normalmente lo hacia, por fin dejaría de quedarse hasta tarde haciendo reportes, al fin dejaría de despertarse tan temprano para llegar y comenzar con juntas sin despedirse de Eren, al fin dormiría abrazado de su hermoso castaño de ojos turquesa, Al fin descansaría y al fin llegarían sus tan merecidas vacaciones y se iría de viaje al lado de su ser amado.

Casi saltaba de alegría al saber que la compañía contraria había aceptado por completo el trato y dejarían de fregarles la vida.

**OoOoOoO**

Caminó casi corriendo hacia su departamento, era temprano, había salido lo antes posible de la oficina para poder compartir una tarde lluviosa con su pareja y a la mañana siguiente, salir de viaje hacia un agradable lugar, estaba por abrir cuando escucho unos murmullos seguido de risas dentro del departamento, podía identificar la voz de Eren pero la otra no, ¿Quién demonios osaba irrumpir en la tranquilidad de su hogar? entro azotando la puerta para que se dieran cuanta de su presencia, dejo el saco en el perchero con rapidez y cuando camino hacia la sala, reconoció al chico que estaba sentado junto a Eren en el negro sofá... el exnovio del castaño... enseguida su ceño se frunció.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos por su intromisión, podía apreciar la tención que comenzaba a formarse y la negra aura que Levi transmitía. Eren lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos poniéndose de pie sabiendo lo que el hombre pensaba, quería explicar que estaba haciendo el joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro en su departamento, lo felíz que estaba por haberlo vuelto a ver y contarle las buenas nuevas.

-Levi... llegas temprano- dijo en tono nervioso revisando el reloj de la pared y es que era raro, tenía más de dos meses que llegaba pasadas las 11 y eran las 8:30, al principio lo esperaba y era lindo recibirlo con un tierno beso pero después Levi había comenzado a pasarlo de largo e ignorarlo en su saludo, entendía que estuviera cansado pero con un simple hola se conformaba.

-Que... ¿Los interrumpo? - dijo de forma molesta haciendo tensar a los dos castaños, Eren lo miro con ojos molestos y tristes, no entendía por qué Levi había reaccionado así, es decir, el que debería estar más molesto era el y aun así estaba insinuando cosas que no iban al caso, intento calmarse para que las cosas no se salieran aun más de control.

-Este... creo que ya se me hizo tarde, debo irme y... adiós- se apresuró a decir el joven de ojos miel.

-Esta bien Jean, cuídate, te llamaré luego y me saludas a Armin- dijo sonando forzado, sabía que la tormenta se aproximaba al ver la fría expresión que Levi le enviaba a Jean y luego lo miraba a el con expresión dura y calculadora, tratando de intimidarlo, cosa que no lograría ya que Eren tenía pensado enfrentarlo, lo había decidido esa misma mañana.

-Así que mientras yo me parto el lomo trabajando tú metes a quien se te cruza en el camino para meterlo a casa para hacer quien sabe que cosas- dijo Levi luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - dijo tímidamente debido a que no había sabido como reaccionar al frio tono de su novio, había pensado en reclamarle todo pero ante ese tono, se había desarmado completamente.

-¡No te hagas el idiota mocoso estúpido! ¡Es que no te das cuenta! ¡Eres un inútil mocoso de mierda! ¡Cómo que de que demonios estoy hablando! ¡Salgo de casa a trabajar para mantenerte a ti y a tu gordo trasero como para que me pagues así! ¡¿Que acaso no te basta acostarte conmigo?! ¡¿Es que acaso eres tan inmaduro como para jugar de esa manera?! ¡No puedo creer que gaste en alguien tan malcriado e irritante como tú! -. Bien, jamás pensó herir de esa manera a Eren, pero es que tanto estrés y frustración que tenía en su cuerpo le cobro caro y había terminado por hacerlo explotar, mientras esas crueles palabras salían de sus labios, Eren solo podía abrir más los ojos con lágrimas fluyendo amargamente por sus mejillas, ¿Qué le ocurría a Levi? no imagino que el pelinegro tuviera tanto rencor dentro de sí como para ofenderlo de esa manera, pero estaba cansado, más y más insultos salían de sus labios, pero el último comentario terminó con su paciencia y lo hizo enfurecer como jamás creyó que estaría... -¡¿Que acaso andas como puta en celo?!- ¡POW! Levi tenía la cara de lado con una marca de mano en su mejilla, se había pasado... Eren lo había abofeteado.

-¡Cállate! ¡Estoy cansado de que me insultes! ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO PARA QUE ME REGAÑES TODO EL TIEMPO ¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ! ¡No he hecho nada malo como para que reacciones así! ¡Eh intentado arreglar las cosas! ¡EL UNICO CULPABLE ERES TÚ! - sin que Levi pudiera reaccionar, Eren salio corriendo del departamento sin chaqueta o algo que lo cubriera de la fría tormenta.

Levi estaba pasmado, Eren jamás había reaccionado así, siempre era muy alegre y cuando peleaban, era él el que reaccionaba de manera tranquila, se había pasado con lo que había dicho y no se justificaba, tenía tanto peso en el cuerpo que había terminado por desquitarse con su castaño, suspiro sobando su sonrojada mejilla.

Un sobre llamó su atención, extrañado y curioso, lo tomo con las manos comenzando a abrirlo y enseguida se sintió estúpido, un patán y un maldito ser despreciable por haber lastimado a Eren de esa manera.

_"Armin Arleth y Jean Kirstchen_

_Tenemos el honor de invitarte a la ceremonia civil_

_que tendrá verificativo el día cinco de mayo_

_a las diecinueve horas en el templo XXXX"_

Había insultado a Eren porque Jean había llegado a su departamento a invitarlos a su boda... de verdad que era un completo estúpido, no había escuchado lo que Eren tenía que decir y había sacado conclusiones rápidamente, no había confiado en el y ahora las cosas estaban fuera de control; furioso consigo mismo, tomo su abrigo y un paraguas ya que suponía, Eren no llevaba uno y una tormenta se aproximaba.

Salio rápidamente del departamento y corrió escaleras abajo ya que perdería más tiempo tomando el ascensor, intento darse prisa empujando a varias personas que se habían atravesado en su camino y no le importo si llegaba a lastimar a alguien, debía darse prisa, al salir por la puerta de cristal del recibidor, volteo hacia todos lados pero no pudo encontrar a Eren, pensó por un momento que quizá, el castaño de hermosos ojos se había dirigido hacia el parque que quedaba a cuatro cuadras del edificio ya que este era muy importante para ambos; totalmente preocupado, puesto que sabía que Eren era muy distraído, corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron.

Al llegar al parque, comenzó a buscar como un loco, debido a la adrenalina, ni cuenta se había dado de que estaba comenzando a llover, en pocos minutos, estaba lloviendo como si el cielo se fuera a caer, era tan fuerte, que en tan solo cinco minutos, se empapó de los pies a la cabeza.

No había nadie en el parque y su preocupación comenzó a aumentar, estaba nublado, demasiado nublado, el cielo no era azul oscuro, era completamente negro, algunos truenos y rayos alumbraban cada rincón de oscuridad dando un aspecto lúgubre al parque.

Corrió cerca del pequeño estanque y su mirada enfoco un bulto que se movía del otro lado. Corrió hacia el con la esperanza a flor de piel, rezándole a todos los santos porque no le hubiese pasado algo y se dio cuenta de que, en una de las bancas, se encontraba Eren, suspiro sacándose ese enorme peso de encima al confirmar que él estaba sano y salvo, solo estaba mojado y parecía tener frió... reconoció esa banca, en ese mismo lugar, Eren y Levi habían compartido un momento especial... ahí se habían visto por primera vez.

Eren estaba completamente mojado, su ropa se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo haciéndolo titiritar, gotas caían de sus hebras chocolate y sus ojos permanecían cerrados dejando que las gotas cayeran en su rostro combinándose con sus lagrimas, Levi pudo notar que su nariz estaba roja... debido al llanto y al frió, su cuerpo de verdad parecía estremecerse y sabía que si no lo sacaba de ahí pronto, enfermaría.

Totalmente conmocionado por lo que había hecho, se acercó lentamente a Eren cuidando de que este no se diera cuenta y saliera huyendo de nuevo, antes de llegar, abrió el paraguas con cuidado... no entendía la razón, de todas maneras, ambos estaban mojados hasta los calzoncillos.

-Eren- susurro intentando no exaltar al chico. Eren dio un respingo al reconocer la voz de Levi... se sintió extraño ya que esta vez, su voz no tenía ese tono particular de frialdad, parecía con un toque de culpa. Alzo el rostro y sus ojos esmeralda chocaron con los verdes oliva de Rivaille, se sintió conmocionado al verlo ahí, frente a él, igual de mojado pero con un paraguas que suponía no había servido de nada, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y su respiración agitada... su corazón se estrujó al recodar el porqué estaba en esa situación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - su voz sonó cansada y dolida, aun estaba muy molesto y su corazón se oprimía cada vez más.

-Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa... volvamos- Levi estaba sonando preocupado pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo- su voz sonó quebrada y rasposa, ante eso, volvió su mirada al frente no queriendo mirar a Levi a los ojos, quien en esos momentos, estaba a su lado derecho, quería correr lejos de ahí, incluso sentía ganas de vomitar, pero debía ser fuerte, quedarse en ese lugar y enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, decirle las cosas que no había quería decirle por preocupación y temor, quería que Levi supiera que aun lo amaba, pero que no permitiría que le volviera a tratar de esa manera, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte agarre en su brazo, sin importarle los reclamos, Levi lo puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacia el complejo de departamentos, a pesar de ser diez centímetros más bajo que Eren, lo superaba por mucho en fuerza, Eren comienzo a forcejear quejándose y pidiendo que lo dejara ir, comenzó a entrar en pánico debido a que Levi no parecía hacerle caso y su mano no hacia más que apretar el agarre con suavidad pero firmeza.

-Volvamos a casa, no estoy preguntando Eren, te resfriaras y no quiero eso- al principio su voz era fuerte pero al final se volvió suave y tranquila, Eren calló al instante y dejo de luchar, mas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos impidiendo que viera con claridad, dejo salir toda su tristeza, confusión y miedo atrás y el calor de la mano de Levi lograba tranquilizarlo completamente.

**OoOoOoO**

Unos minutos después, llegaron al departamento que compartían y Eren intentó soltarse nuevamente... lo que no esperaba es que Levi lo llevara directamente hasta el baño para salir luego sin decir nada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Levi había vuelto con unas mudas de ropa limpia y doblada, era extraño, pudo reconocer las suyas y las de Levi, pero no entendía por qué entraba con las dos.

Levi caminó hasta la regadera abriendo el grifo del agua caliente y espero a que esta saliera, su mano estaba en el chorro de agua hasta que sintió la temperatura correcta. Eren había permanecido en silencio siguiendo cada movimiento del mayor comenzando a sentir curiosidad ¿Por que Levi estaba haciendo tantas cosas por él?... estaba profundamente en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió de nuevo la mano de Levi empujandolo fuertemente hacia dentro de la regadera con todo y ropa.

-¡Levi pero que hace... - fue interrumpido por un suave y delicado beso lleno de amor, quedo mudo al sentir la deliciosa textura que los labios del otro le otorgaban, pudo darse cuenta de que Levi también había entrado con ropa y que no pensaba dejarlo ir hasta que escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

-Eren- susurro con los ojos cerrados muy cerca de los labios contrarios, podía sentir la respiración entrecortada y errática de Eren en su mejilla y ver perfectamente el sonrojo en las moreno claro de Eren, inclino su cabeza hasta posar su frente en el hombro contrario, Eren simplemente se quedó callado esperando a que el hombre hablara.

Estaba inquieto y no sabía que hacer, Levi lo había lastimado mucho pero aun así lo amaba con todo sus ser, amargas lagrimas comenzaron a invadirlo de nuevo combinándose esta vez con el agua caliente de la regadera.

-Perdóname- susurro débilmente Levi, sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo, ¿De verdad Levi estaba pidiendo perdón? ¡que alguien lo despertara rápido!, sin siquiera pensar, sus manos se dirigieron a los hombros de Levi agarrando la camisa con fuerza no queriéndolo dejar, mas lagrimas se acumularon y su corazón se estrujó de nuevo.

-Levi- susurro de la manera mas baja.

-Perdóname Eren, fui un estúpido inmaduro, jamás debí hablarte así... también perdóname por no haber estado aquí durante tanto tiempo... te necesito... por favor... no me dejes- su cabeza no daba credito a lo que el hombre frente a él decía, Levi era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir perdón y realmente apreciaba que lo hiciera en ese momento, pero no iba a dejar que volviera a pasar lo mismo. Pero lo que dijo Levi después, lo descoloco totalmente. -Te amo demasiado, quiero que estés conmigo siempre y es por eso por lo que busque una casa, no quiero dejarte Eren, de verdad te amo- sus lagrimas nublaron su vista. Eso era lo que él quería, que Levi dijera que lo amaba con toda el alma era su ilusión.

-Levi... - sus ojos se cerraron y más lagrimas cayeron pero esta vez no eran de tristeza. Apretó aun más la camisa de Levi esta vez pasando los brazos por su cuello correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Eren, te amo tanto- alzo el rostro observando enternecido la mueca de Eren, se veía hermoso ante sus ojos, mejillas sonrojadas, labio inferior apretado y ojos cerrados con fuerza. Comenzó a acercar aun más su rostro hasta sentir la cálida respiración del castaño provocando que este entreabriera sus ojos esmeralda. Lentamente unió sus labios al los contrarios comenzando un intenso beso; sabía lo que quería y Eren también, su beso se volvió aun más intenso cuando Levi comenzó a elevar la camisa gris que portaba Eren tocando delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos la piel expuesta hasta llegar a los rosados pesones, los cuales comenzó a pellizcar provocando gemidos y jadeos en Eren, sus labios ligeramente hinchados fueron rosados por la lengua de Levi provocando que el castaño abriera un poco la boca y así permitir la entrada al invasor comenzando una lenta y sensual danza.

Estaba realmente sorprendido, Levi realmente sabía cómo ponerlo deseoso y excitado solo con un simple beso, el agua que corría ya no era caliente, sin embargo, sus cuerpos estaban comenzando a elevar la temperatura.

con desesperación, Levi comenzó a desabrochar y bajar el empapado pantalón de Eren dejándolo en sus boxers blancos transparentados por el agua, prácticamente no habían cubierto nada ante minuciosa mirada de Levi, sus calzoncillos se transparentaban dejando ver la piel de su entrepierna, estaba tan excitado que el bulto en sus piernas no hacia nada para ayudar, eso solo provoco una descarga en Levi ya que extrañaba ese hermoso cuerpo que tenía acorralado.

Comenzó a rozar la entrepierna del castaño sacando gemidos y balbuceos disfrutando de lo que sus oídos oían, queriendo hacer más, Eren comenzó a desnudar a Levi desabrochando la camisa y luego el pantalón de vestir dejándolo igual que el de expuesto, salvo que los boxers de Levi eran azul marina. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar los boxers de ambos dándose gusto ante lo que tenía enfrente, el cuerpo de Eren cada día se le hacia más hermoso y era imposible ahora el detenerse.

Eren jadeó al ver el cuerpo de Rivalle ante él, su cuerpo era delgado pero bien formado, sus músculos eran de acero a pesar de su baja estatura... eso no era impedimento para ser un animal en la cama.

Ambos jadearon ante el contacto, piel con piel, el agua solo hacia vibrar el deseo que crecía poco a poco en su interior. Con impaciencia, Levi alzó la pierna derecha de Eren rozando levemente la rosada entrada de este, el castaño gimió mientras el pelinegro gruñó. Un beso fuerte, ardiente, potente y cargado de deseo no se hizo esperar acallando gemidos y palabras de amor que no dejaban de decirse, ambos estaban en el éxtasis, las crecientes erecciones no dejaban de palpitar entre sus piernas y los besos que se daban iban subiendo de tono hasta el punto de dejarlos sin aire.

-Le... Levi- susurro cuando el pelinegro se rozó contra su entrepierna juntando los dos miembros y aumentando el contacto de piel con piel.

-Te deseo Eren, sé mío- susurro de manera seductora contra el oído del castaño provocando otro sensual gemido.

-Siempre... - otro beso llegó, Levi acarició con la lengua los suaves labios de Eren provocando que este abriera ligeramente la boca dando paso al invasor, sus lenguas danzaron a un ritmo lento sacando más gemidos y gruñidos, un chorrito de saliva escurriendo por sus comisuras de bocas deslizándose hasta sus barbillas.

Sin esperar mas, Levi bajo la pierna de Eren volteándolo con brusquedad y estrellándolo contra el frió azulejo levantando un poco sus caderas dando la bienvenida a la rozada y palpitante entrada.

-Es... espera Levi... ¡Espera! ha... hace mas d... de un mes que no lo hacemos y... y si lo metes así ¡Dolerá!- dijo exaltado y excitado no pudiendo controlar su tartamudeo, miro hacia atrás encontrándose la lujuriosa mirada de su novio que había comenzado a masturbarse un poco para prepararse y entrar, no pudo negarse más.

-No te preocupes Eren... tendré cuidado- una sonrisa seductora se formo en sus labios provocándole un escalofrió, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente al sentir como Levi le abría las nalgas dejando aun mas expuesta y vulnerable su entrada, sintiendo por primera vez, lo fría que se había puesto el agua.

Levi presiono ligeramente la punto comenzando a forzar su entrada, comenzó a sentir la estreches y calidez que hace mas de un mes no había sentido sintiéndose bienvenido y completamente extasiado... se sentía en el paraíso al sentir los suaves músculos interiores de su castaño amado.

-¡AH! ¡LE...LEVI! ¡Sá... sácalo! ¡Duele! ¡Ah!- Con ese dolor, recordó su primera vez con Levi, el dolor era insoportable pero al mismo tiempo placentero, después de todo, era con el hombre de su vida.

-Tranquilo... te prometo que pronto te sentirás mejor- susurro pegando su pecho a la lisa espalda del castaño comenzando a moverse para así acostumbrar a su novio.

-Ah... ah... Levi... es... espera... no... aaah... aun no me... acostumbro... duele- balbuceaba Eren comenzando a sentirse mejor, el dolor poco a poco disminuía y fue aun mas placentero cuando Levi dio en ese punto en donde lo hacia gemir con mas fuerza.

-Eh... eh dado en ese punto ¿cierto?- dijo divertido dando otra estocada en ese lugar, sacando un gemido aun mas fuerte que el de antes de la garganta del castaño.

-Le... Levi... ma... mas... mas rápido... por favor...- rogó inclinándose aun mas para que Levi entrara con fuerza y profundidad, y Levi, como seme que era, obedeció complacido aumentando las envestidas y llegando aun mas profundo.

Sonrió cuando paso una idea por su cabeza, se detuvo y escucho con placer las quejas del castaño al reclamarle por haber parado cuando estaba a punto de llegar a correrse; sorprendiendo a Eren, lo tomo de los brazos saliendo de su entrada y lo volteo con brusquedad tomando ambas piernas de Eren para acomodarlas en su cintura y sus brazos en sus hombros y sin esperar mas, lo penetro con fuerza, Eren gimió cerrando los ojos al sentir la dureza de Levi de nuevo entre su carne, esa posición era nueva para el... de hecho, hacerlo en la regadera era totalmente nuevo. Sintió la frialdad en su espalda y nalgas al apoyarse en la pared para no caer debido a que las estocadas de Levi eran demasiado para el. Estaba avergonzado ya que Levi podía ver a la perfección cada una de sus reacciones y este sonreía cada vez que no podía acallar sus gemidos.

Levi esta demasiado excitado y el solo hecho de ver a Eren con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado, con los labios rojos e hinchados por lo besos y ligeramente abiertos dejando salir cualquier gemido solo provocaban querer venirse en el cálido interior del castaño.

-Levi... Levi... me... me vengo ¡Ah!- gimió con fuerza al sentir ese calorcillo que representaba el orgasmo venir desde su vientre y llegar debastadoramente, sin poderlo evitar, soltó su blanca semilla entre los dos abdómenes, pegando su frente sobre el hombro de Levi aun sintiendo como este seguía dando estocadas mas rápidas y profundas, eso solo significaba que no tardaba en venirse... y tenia razón, dos embestidas mas y soltó su liquido caliente dentro de Eren gruñendo en placer.

-Te amo Eren- dijo cerrando los ojos y saliendo de Eren dejándolo lentamente en el piso, ambos se miraron consientes de lo que habían dicho y de lo mucho que se amaban... aun quedaban muchas cosas que arreglar...

OoOoOoO

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y quiero que me digan si quieren que haga Two-shot... yo espero que acepten por que seria un honor para mi hacerlo.**

**arigatou y nos leemos luego**

**byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_queridas lectoras, se que fueron muchos días pero es que estaba en mis vacaciones (que por cierto ya mero acaban TnT9) y debido a eso, no pude actualizar, pero debido a eso, este día hermoso, eh podido terminar de escribirlo... quería hacerlo en el maravilloso día de los inocentes, que no tiene nada de lindo en un inicio por que fue cuando Herodes mando matar a todos los niños inocentes y bla bla bla, he venido a darles el segundo Two-show, espero les guste por que de verdad que fue muy... como decirlo... ¡tarde demasiado en que llegara mi inspiración y en escribirlo!, bueno dejo mis aburridas excusas y espero que disfruten del fic... con todo mi cariño, SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes, disfruteeeeen..._**

**Two-shot**

**Un día común... ¿oh no?**

Era de mañana, la luz calaba en su rostro de forma tortuosa, otra mañana más con un clima medio loco, había llovido toda la noche debido a la interminable tormenta pero ahora hacia mucho bochorno.

Molesto se acomodó dándole la espalda a la ventana, eso hizo que despertara al sentir un espacio vació a su lado... totalmente acostumbrado a despertar sin Levi, se acomodó mejor, sintió algo extraño ya que el sitio en donde se supone debería estar Levi... estaba aun caliente, se sintió extrañado, pero no le tomo mucha importancia...

Sintió movimiento en el otro extremo, sobre sus pies y se asustó cuando escucho una cremallera cerrarse. De un salto se incorporó en la cama, una maleta de tamaño jumbo llamo su atención, abrió los ojos con asombro buscando a la figura baja de Levi, este apareció unos minutos después por la puerta del baño llevando pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de manga corta negra, su cabello parecía húmedo y llevaba pantuflas, su mirada se cruzó con la suya y Eren comienzo a entrar en pánico... ¡Levi lo dejaría! ¡Se iría!

-Le... Levi... - dijo poniéndose de pie mirando con ojos de sorpresa, preocupación, miedo y tristeza al responsable de su panico.

Se acercó lentamente a Levi comenzando a sollozar, el día anterior, después de haberse bañado y cambiado, no habían vuelto a abrir la boca para arreglar las cosas... ninguno había dicho nada, habían acabado tan cansados que se fueron a la cama sin discutir sus problemas... eh ahí el problema que estaban teniendo ahora.

-PorfavornotevayasLevisequenosoyelmejorperoyoteamoysimedejasyonosequevoyahacer... yo... yo- había hablado tan rápido que ni siquiera el mismo se había entendido, Levi se había quedado estático ante sus palabras, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando Eren?

Reacciono al darse de lo que su moreno estaba pensando, así que dio dos pasos y lo abrazo con fuerza...

Eren, al sentir los fuertes brazos de Levi a su alrededor comenzó a berrear* como un niño pequeño, apretó fuertemente sus manos en la camisa de Levi con temor a que este se fuera y lo dejara solo.

-Por favor, Levi... no me dejes- susurro con voz temblorosa, lagrimas saladas y amargas corrían sin descanso de sus mejillas, sus mejillas ya estaban rojas y sus ojos un poco irritados.

-No te dejaré Eren... pero se hace tarde para irnos al avión así que deberías vestirte ya- eso dejo totalmente confundido al chico de ojos esmeralda, ¿tarde? ¿avión? no entendía nada, totalmente confundido se separó de Levi y comienzo a vestirse, aun tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza pero no quería molestar al pelinegro con preguntas que bien sabía, no contestaría.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Camino siguiendo los pasos de Levi aun totalmente confundido, todo el trayecto había sido silencioso... ninguno había querido romper el silencio y estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Levi tomó su mano y lo llevo al anden en donde se encontraba el avión que tomarían.

Estaban ambos sentados en sus lugares cuando Eren reaccionó, volteo inmediatamente a ver a Levi quien le devolvió la mirada con una hermosa pero escondida sonrisa... solo para él.

-Le... Levi, ¿Adónde vamos? - dijo en un susurro, estaba aun preocupado debido a tanto misterio.

-Ya lo veras Eren... después de todo... merecemos unas vacaciones- Eren abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado, había sido una maléfico plan de Levi y que el no había estado enterado ni había sospechado nada, se maldijo por ser tan ingenuo.

Pasaron los minutos, el avión había despegado ya, confundido hasta la médula, decidió dejar de pensar y dar vueltas al asunto y se acomodó mejor al asiento siguiendo a Levi al mar de los sueños.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Despertó un poco exaltado al sentir algo húmedo recorrer su cuello, al mirar hacia la derecha, percibió la pervertida sonrisa de Levi quien guiñó el ojo.

-Hemos llegado Eren, así que prepárate porque estamos a punto de aterrizar- dijo en tono seductor provocando un pequeño pero perceptible sonrojo en el castaño.

-¿Me dirás en donde estamos? - pregunto con reproche inflando infantilmente las mejillas, Levi soltó una pequeña risita por los arranques aniñados que le daban a Eren, amaba cada una de sus reacciones pero esa, cuando esta en pleno orgasmo y su hermosa y radiante sonrisa no las cambiaria por nada.

-Está bien mocoso... es Hawái- dijo restándole importancia al asunto... Eren abrió los ojos totalmente impactado ante lo dicho, siempre había querido viajar por el mundo y Hawái había sido uno de sus primeros lugares a visitar...

-E... Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que me trajiste a Hawái sin haberme dicho absolutamente nada? - dijo sonando un poco sorprendido y esperanzado ya que no se había esperado que Levi hiciera todo eso por el... ¡¿Hawái?!

-Si mocoso- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

Después de haber llegado a su destino, bajo del avión lentamente observando cada detalle, el calor era un poco abrumador, pero eso no era lo importante, estaba en Hawái con el hombre que amaba... -"esto es como una luna de miel"- pensó sonrojándose un poco ante la idea.

Caminaron y tomaron un taxi que los llevo a uno de los hoteles, Eren se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era uno de los más caros en toda la isla, preocupado, intento convencer a Levi de que encontraran un lugar mas barato, Levi lo miro de mala cara y simplemente dijo:

-Cálmate mocoso... después de todo, estoy gastando lo que quiero por la persona que quiero- dijo con un gruñido volteando a ver al botones para que este reaccionara inmediatamente y llevara su equipaje a una de las habitaciones, sonrío un poco y agrego en un susurro apenas perceptible y que obviamente era solo para Eren... -Ya que quiero que esto parezca una linda luna de miel- un sonrojo prominente se alojó en las mejillas del castaño y balbuceo un pequeño "Cállate"

Se fueron directamente a la habitación para darse una ducha y luego dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Sin esperar como, ambos habían terminado en el yacusi teniendo mucho... ejem... amor, mucho "amor", digámoslo así.

-Eren... tengo algo que decirte- hablo en un susurro y movió repentinamente a Eren para que se sentara en su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y los brazos rodeando su cuello, el castaño no pudo reaccionar debido a la sorpresa y repentino movimiento.

-Que... ¿Qué pasa? - dijo sintiendo el miembro de Levi en su interior, estaba inquieto debido a que quería que Levi se moviera, pero este no hacia más que intentar tranquilizar su respiración y no perder el control de su conciencia... quería aclarar las cosas con Eren y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

-Es sobre lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses- dijo normalizando su respiración sintiendo como ese cremoso y tibio lugar lo envolvía en toda su extensión, haciéndole difícil la tarea de tranquilizarse por completo.

-Levi... no sé que paso, no sé que hice para que las cosas pasaran así... pero yo te amo y si algo ocurre y nosotros nos sepa... ¡Ah! - su voz se quebró en un gemido cuando sintió a Levi moverse un poco y penetrarlo aun más profundo.

-No Eren... tu no hiciste nada mal, yo también te amo y mucho... - dijo mirando a Eren con ternura quien no cabía en asombro al escuchar lo que decía el pelinegro ya que este era muy cerrado en cuanto a sentimientos, un sonrojo repentino apareció en las mejillas del castaño. -Es culpa mía, quería hacer "algo" y por ese "algo" termine muy metido en mi trabajo; quería organizar cada detalle y que fuera especial... quería librarme un poco de Erwin y trabaje de más para que me diera vacaciones y ganar dinero extra, no pensé en el daño que te ocasionaba... perdóname Eren- suspiro, era la primera vez que se sinceraba con alguien, pero lo aria esta y muchas veces más si era necesario para demostrarle a Eren cuanto lo amaba, dejaría su orgullo (que por cierto era enorme) solo y únicamente por la persona por la cual daría hasta la vida.

-Levi- susurro abrazando fuertemente escondiendo su rostro caliente en el cuello del pelinegro.

-Sé que lo que hice, aún no tiene sentido para ti, quiero demostrarte que la espera no valió la pena, el día de ayer estaba tan acumulado de estrés que explote sin ninguna razón; no te di tiempo de explicarme y termine hiriéndote e incluso corrí al cara de caballo que solo había llevado un invitación a casa, hubiera sido mejor si yo te hubiera escuchado, ese día quería decirte que nos iríamos de vacaciones al día siguiente y que tenía una sorpresa para ti, fui un estúpido... pero yo te amo- dijo acariciando lentamente la desnuda espalda del castaño mientras a él se le escurrían pequeñas lágrimas.

-Levi, si no hubiera pasado eso... quizá no estaríamos aquí ahora, ayer me sentí asustado pero me sentí tan feliz cuando apareciste, mi corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente y hay dios, esto me da mucha vergüenza... lo que hicimos en la regadera... fue el mejor sexo de mi vida- lo último lo dijo tan bajito que Levi tubo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo, pero cuando lo entendió, sonrió seductoramente levantando la barbilla de Eren, quien estaba tan sonrojado que parecía sacar humo, se le hacia ten vergonzoso decir esa clase de cosas, y más aún frente a Levi.

-Eren... tengo algo que pedirte- dijo mientras salia de Eren, quien dio un gemido ahogado al sentir movimiento, y se ponía de pie para caminar a la habitación, el castaño se preguntó que seria eso tan importante siguiendo con la vista los movimientos del pelinegro; cuando lo vio volver, quizo saber que era ese sobre que llevaba en las manos. Levi volvió al yacusi y sonrío al ver la curiosidad de Eren, cuando estuvo otro vez a su lado, tomo la mano izquierda de Eren.-Sé que esto es un gran paso, pero lo quiero dar solo junto a ti... claro si aceptas- Eren lo vio impactado, completamente mudo cuando observo que Levi sacaba un anillo del sobre y lo colocaba lentamente en su dedo anular -¿Quisieras casarte conmigo Eren? - estaba mudo y eso comenzó a preocupar al pelinegro.

-Si... si... si quiero Levi- comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía, Levi se extrañó ante la reacción, ¿Estaba feliz o estaba triste? se sorprendió un poco por un repentino abrazo pero lo devolvió con gusto. -¡Sí! ¡Levi te amo tanto! - presiono fuertemente sus labios contra los contrarios comenzando y suave y tierno beso lleno de amor que termino siendo uno lujurioso y ardiente, Levi quería continuar pero tenía que decirle algo más, después de eso, haría tantas veces el amor con su castaño que lo dejaría en silla de ruedas, así que decidido, lo separo ligera pero firmemente de él.

-Tengo otra sorpresa para ti- extrañado por la repentina separación, Eren observó como sacaba otra cosa del sobre y se lo arrojaba a él, con un poco de dificultad, logro tomar el objete, extrañado, lo observo... eran dos llaves, una un poco más grande que la otra, miro interrogante a Levi mientras este sacaba unos papeles del mismo sobre.

-¿Levi? ¿Qué es esto? - dijo dándole una mirada de reojo a los papeles no entendiendo que eran.

-Ordene la mudanza mientras estamos de vacaciones, esta completamente paga y esta en buena zona, además esta cerca de tu trabajo y el mío... también tiene un jardín... como el que tú querías- trato de restarle importancia al asunto pero sonreía un poco al ver la avergonzada reacción de Eren. Estaba rojo y trataba de entender y juntar las palabras de Levi.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...? - se quedó a media palabra al ver a Levi asentir.

-Esa casa esta a tu nombre Eren... es para los dos y... es un regalo de bodas, cuando regresemos, tendremos un nuevo lugar, solo para los dos, nuestro espacio, además le pedí a Erwin que mi trabajo de ahora en adelante seria en casa- acaricio lentamente la mejilla sonrojada de Eren y este se estremecía ante el sentimiento de más sincero amor.

-Te amo tanto Levi- volvieron a besarse como la primera vez, un beso de amor tan lento y suave lleno de tantas emociones.

Después de eso, Levi y Eren hicieron el amor... y como pensó Levi, Eren tuvo que quedarse en cama un día y medio debido a que sus piernas no reaccionaban, pero eso no importaba, se amaban tanto como para arrepentirse.

**OoOoOoO**

**¡EXTRA!**

**Si no te gusta el JeanxArmin y no te interesa, te pido de la forma mas amable que no lo leas :)**

-Te lo digo Ar... estaba tan molesto que tuve que salir casi corriendo de ahí... pensé que moriría- completamente pálido, hablaba de lo ocurrido en el departamento de Eren.

-Me hubiera encantado ver sus caras- dijo sonriendo mientras partía unas zanahorias para la cena, se había angustiado un poco al ver a Jean mojado y pálido entrar al departamento, inmediatamente lo mandó a ducharse y le había preparado un té caliente para que no se resfriara, Mikasa, Sasha y Connie irían a cenar esa noche a su casa y sabía que debía hacer mucha comida debido a lo glotona que solía ser Sasha, jamás se esperó ver así a Jean pero comprendió todo después de que este volviera ya cambiado para contarle lo sucedido desde el comedor mientras comenzaba a colocar la mesa.

-En verdad Armin, me dio miedo que me fuera a golpear- al pensar en eso, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndolo estremecer.

-Bueno... no lo culpo, si yo fuera Levi, me hubiera puesto de esa forma, después de todo, eres el ex de Eren- un poco de nostalgia llego a él, habían enfrentado tantas cosas para poder estar juntos que el solo hecho de pensar en eso, le daba un poco de miedo... había enfrentado muchas cosas... la muerte de sus padres y luego la de su abuelo, el sufrimiento de ver a alguien que amaba sonriendo y demostrando amor a su amigo Marco quien también era muy preciado para él, la muerte de él, volver a ver a su persona amada con su mejor amigo y tantas cosas más... daba gracias a dios que el hilo rojo del destino los hubiera unido después de tantas cosas, que no podía pedir nada más... solo la felicidad de quien amaba.

-Aja, Armin Arlert está celoso, ¿Eh? - bromeo un poco entrando a la cocina, amaba molestar al rubio y sonriendo aun más al ver el estremecimiento del rubio ante sus palabras.

-Yo no estoy celoso- dijo volteándolo a ver con ligera indignación y sacando la lengua con una mueca graciosa e infantil, un poco sonrojado, volvió su vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Deja de torturarte Armin... al único al que amo es a ti... batalle mucho, pero al final me di cuenta de que tu eras el amor de mi vida- se recargó en el muro mirando con seriedad la delgada y pequeña espalda del rubio quien se estremeció ante sus palabras, Armin odiaba cuando se ponía serio, no era que no le gustara, simplemente hacia que su ritmo cardíaco aumentara y eso lo ponía nervioso, no quería que el castaño escuchara los latidos de su corazón.

-Amm... bueno... yo... yo también te... te amo... - dijo en un susurro cortando más zanahorias sin prestar en realidad mucha atención, tratando de cambiar el tema, pregunto algo diferente, algo que obviamente no debía. -Jean, ¿Que quieres de postre? - estaba distraído por lo cual, nunca noto esa mirada miel en su trasero, Jean miraba cada movimiento de Armin pero su mirada había bajado hasta esa área y sin poder evitarlo se le antojaba hermoso y redondeado, y es que tenía que admitirlo, había sido un completo tonto al no notar al chico tan increíble que tenía enfrente.

Cuando lo conoció, lo había pensado como un chico tonto que se pegaba a Eren como una sanguijuela,un chico sin sueños, débil y patetico, había hablado pocas veces en las que hablo con él debido a Marco, su primer amor, comenzó a pensar mejor de él al darse cuenta de que si tenía sueños y una vida por la cual luchar, no seguía a Eren porque quisiera ser como el, si no porque compartían los mismos sueños y gustos, habían estado juntos desde niños y eso los había vuelto casi inseparables, comprendió que Armin era muy inteligente y que seguía sus propios pasos firmemente y cuando murió Marco, fue el primero que estuvo con él, compartiendo su dolor y sus lagrimas... pero aún no lo había notado... jamás pensó en Armin más que como un amigo, había sido estúpido y sabía a la perfección que, inconscientemente se había acercado a Eren por atracción, su relación no duró mucho puesto que ninguno de los dos compartía sentimientos, no eran más que simple amistad, después de eso y muchas cosas mas, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba interesado de otra forma en Armin, no era simple amistad por el, era algo mas... y vaya de que manera, puesto que, después de darse cuenta, corrió hacia Armin y se le hecho encima tirándolo en pleno pasillo de la universidad.

-_¡Me gustas Armin!_ - Había gritado fuertemente mientras eran observados por algunas personas que pasaban, al escuchar eso, Armin se había quedado estático y mudo, había intentado hablar pero fue silenciado por una presión en sus labios, creyó que moriría, Jean estaba completamente embelesado ante la suave textura de esos labios que, inconscientemente, siempre deseo besar. al separarse, noto el sonrojo de Armin y lo cristalinos que eran sus ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces, junto su frente con la contraria y dijo: -_Te amo_- se asustó al ver lagrimas caer de los hermosos ojos color cielo.

-_Yo... yo también te amo Jean... desde que te conozco_- sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, su corazón se estrujó al darse cuenta de todo lo que le había hecho pasar al rubio, saliendo con sus dos amigos y, aunque fue en un principio, desprecio por creerlo un paracito, se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes y se juró que jamás lo haría sufrir de nuevo.

-_Perdóname Armin... por todo lo que te hice pasar... y por hacerte esperar tanto- _sonrió al percibir un sonrojo mas fuerte por parte del rubio y junto sus labios en un beso lleno de amor.

Había sido una declaración cursi, pero amaba por sobre todas las cosas a ese chico menudo y de grandes y hermosos ojos.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Armin, salio de sus pensamientos y una idea se le cruzo por la mente comenzando a acercarse al rubio como una bestia cazando a su presa, lo tomo de la cintura sintiéndolo estremecerse por el contacto, el chico abrió más los ojos con sorpresa.

-Quiero a Armin como postre- susurro seductor mordiendo levemente la oreja del rubio sacándole un pequeño gemido.

-Espera Jean, ahora no, los chicos no tardan en venir y debo terminar de preparar la... ¡Ah! - Gimió audible mente al sentir una traviesa mano en su miembro mientras otra se escurría por debajo del delantal y su camisa.

-Créeme Armin, lo último que quiero, es esperar- susurro de forma seductora comenzando a masajear el miembro ahora duro de Armin sacándole varios gemidos, el rubio se sonrojó de sobremanera, jamás pensó que Jean quisiera hacerle eso en la cocina y sobretodo cuando estaban a punto de llegar sus invitados.

-Jean... por favor, para o si no ¡Ngg! - intento sonar firme pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo por un ligero apretón en la punta y una leve succión en su cuello por los delgados labios del castaño.

-Adoro cuando te pones molesto, pero esta vez no me aras detenerme como cuando visitamos a Ymir y Christa- susurro en voz baja mientras, de un tirón, bajaba los pantaloncillos del rubio junto con la ropa interior ganando un grito de reproche por parte de Armin.

-Eres un, ¡Ah!, maldito- gimió al sentir la punta en su rosada entrada, sabía que ya no tenía sentido seguir peleando porque al final, el también deseaba eso... ser uno con Jean.

-Me parece que Armin Arlet necesita un castigo por su mal vocabulario- y entro de una sola estocada... sin prepararlo y sin lubricante; el rubio abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor, ese cretino lo había hecho a propósito, dolía tanto que quiso patear en la cara al castaño.

-¡Arg! ¡Maldito! ¡Eso duele! ¡Hijo de Pu... Ah! ¡Maldito cara de caballo!, ¡Ah!, ¡esto es...! ¡Te odio! - Jean sonrío de forma seductora al escuchar esas oraciones por parte del rubio, y es que ese chico no era de esos que usaban malas palabras para todo, esta era una de las pocas veces en que lo había escuchado hablar así, como castigo, dio una fuerte y profunda embestida pegando en ese dulce punto que hacia a su novio gritar y gemir de placer.

-Me amas Armin, no lo puedes evitar- sonrío más al escuchar otro suave gemido de lujuria de los carnosos labios del rubio, los cuales ahora estaban rojos por las mordidas que el mismo se proporcionaba, amaba cada una de sus reacciones y amaba tanto el cuerpo del chico que conocía al derecho y al revés, que estaba seguro de que no podría vivir sin el ni siquiera dos semanas.

-Eres un... arg... si, te amo... pero tu también lo ah... lo haces- dijo de forma desafiante sintiendo aun más rápidas estocadas en su interior, Armin estaba seguro de que se volvería loco, sentía mucho calor en todo el cuerpo, cada fibra de su piel estaba llena de lujuria y lo único que ahora quería era sentir ese placer de llegar al clímax.

-Si Armin Arlet, cada parte de ti, cada bello, cada gemido, cada reacción de ti es un placer para mí- sonrío con dulzura volteando a verle para después unir sus labios en un caluroso y apasionado beso que fue interrumpido por un gemido del rubio, señal de que estaba a punto de liberarse.

Sintió ese ardor y cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo sintiendo la deliciosa sensación del orgasmo y ocurrió, libero su semilla en la barra de la cocina, espeso liquido blanco fue regado también por el piso, pero eso no importo porque Jean seguía dando estocadas erráticas, el también estaba por llegar, el castaño, al sentir las paredes del rubio apretarlo delicada y deliciosamente, se corrió, sintiendo el glorioso orgasmo. -Te amo Armin- suspiro completamente satisfecho.

Un espeso líquido lo lleno sintiendo caliente en sus entrañas. Cuando sintió a Jean salir de su interior, el líquido blanco se deslizó por sus muslos, preocupado por no manchar más, comenzó a limpiarse.

-Eso fue genial- se acomodó los pantalones recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Armin, quien también comenzó a acomodarse la ropa. Un timbre los saco de sus pensamientos tensándolos de inmediato.

-Demonios... esto es tu culpa, yo limpiaré, tu ve a abrir y evita que Sasha entre a la cocina- dijo suspirando de frustración y apurándose en terminar de acomodar su ropa y comenzar a limpiar el desastre que habían hecho.

Jean cámino relajado hacia el recibidor y abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos caras sonrojadas y una seria... muy seria.

-Amm... Trajimos una botella de vino- dijo Connie tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Claro, pasen, Armin está terminando de preparar la cena- se hizo a un lado para que los tres pasaran, sintió un escalofrío al sentir la seria mirada de Mikasa, pero ella no dijo ni hizo nada así que decidió dejarlo de lado.

-Por cierto Jean... deberían controlarse un poco más- sonrió burlonamente Sasha mientras se sentaba para poder cenar, el chico mencionado no había entendido a que se refería así que se sentó enfrente de ella tratando de pensar en la razón de sus palabras.

-Chicos, perdón por hacerlos esperar- interrumpió Armin con una hoya en sus manos, parecía sonrojado y apenado, además, su mirada no se levantada del piso, Jean no entendió la razón, no imaginaba que Armin había escuchado todo y había entendido a la perfección las palabras de Sasha.

-Al menos son apasionados-susurro Connie intentando avergonzar más a Armin, este último se había sentado al lado derecho de Mikasa y enfrente de Jean completamente rojo.

-No sé de qué hablas, tengo hambre- dijo Jean comenzando a servirse recibiendo una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa por parte del rubio, al alzar la mirada, supo comprender lo que ocurría por la mirada avergonzada que su novio le enviaba.

-En verdad chicos, solo espero que no sean así diario, molestaran a los vecinos, esos gritos de Armin solo me hicieron pensar que lo estaban matando- Connie y Sasha comenzaron a reír escandalosamente mientras un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de Jean y Armin quienes no cabían en la vergüenza.

-Armin... dime que no te hirió... si no yo lo golpearé- dijo amenazadoramente con un cuchillo en la mano, provocando escalofríos por parte de Jean, sonrojos por parte de Armin y carcajadas por parte de Connie y Sasha.

La cena pasó entre carcajadas, risotadas, vergüenzas, entre otras cosas, suspiro cansado cuando sus tres amigos se retiraron a sus casa, sintió dos brazos firmes y fuertes rodearlo en un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Sabes? al menos ya no tenemos que ocultarnos de ellos- recibió un pequeño golpe en su hombro por parte del rubio.

-Solo cállate cara de caballo- dijo aparentando molestia pero sonrío inmediatamente rodeando el cuello del castaño.

-Si, pero soy TU cara de caballo- ambos sonrieron con complicidad dándose un apasionado beso.

-Te amo cara de caballo- susurro en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo... mi ricitos de oro- Armin se molestó pero no dijo nada, se besaron tiernamente comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación y tener una noche apasionada.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Jean... Eren me mando un mensaje... me dijo que estaba en... Hawái- dijo revisando su celular enredado aun en las sabanas blancas sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿En Hawái? ¿Es en serio? Uf tal parece que Levi sabe cómo solucionar las cosas- ambos rieron alegremente y pensaron en el tiempo que tendrían que esperar para que los dos se unieran en votos de amor para toda la eternidad... y después irse de luna de miel a París.

**THE END**

***Berrear: Llorar o gritar desaforadamente un niño.**

_**No me odien por poner ese extra ni tampoco por mis errores ortográficos DX pero me gusta mucho esa pareja así que no me pueden culpar... eeeen fin, espero les guste el capitulo y bueno, espero sus reviews, comentarios y opiniones, si les parecio bien, mal, mas, menos, banana, helado... ok no, bueno que tengan un excelente día o lo que sheaaa jajaja yyy no leemos lueguito XD bye**_


End file.
